En manos de la maldad
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: En un intento desesperado por curar su enfermedad, Wanda recurre a la oferta que Loki le ofrece. Para ello debe ir a un cementerio a media noche y a cambio del "favor" entregar el alma de su hermano como paga, la cuál entrega sin pensarlo... Y las consecuencias terminan siendo fatales.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee, Fox y demás. No busco lucrar con ellos, únicamente busco entretener**

 _ **Este fanfic participa en el reto especial "Halloween Assemble 2.0" del foro La Torre Stark**_

 **Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Pettxmon por ayudarme a darle forma a ésta idea :3, gracias querida.**

* * *

En manos de la maldad

Eran las 3 de la tarde y las calles estaban atiborradas de gente, niños en su gran mayoría que acompañados de sus padres visitaban todas las tiendas del vecindario buscando el disfraz perfecto para esa noche.

Wanda los veía pasar rápidamente por la ventana del auto mientras luchaba insistente contra la somnolencia que sus medicamentos le provocaban sin éxito alguno. Molesta decidió tomar una opción más salvaje. Recargó su frente en el cristal y sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a estrellarla contra éste, era extremo pero no podía quedarse dormida, el medicamento la dejaba letárgica alrededor d horas y debía estar alerta.

Los golpes secos llamaron la atención de su madre que echó un vistazo por el retrovisor, aterrada por la escena frenó de golpe

–¿Wanda qué estás haciendo? – preguntó alterada

–No quiero quedarme dormida, es todo–contestó con desdén

Su madre quedó horrorizada al ver el cristal machado de rojo, se quitó el cinturón bajando del auto tan rápido como pudo para pasarse al asiento de atrás. Wanda rodó los ojos con fastidio, llevó sus dedos a su frente

–Mamá, es sangre nada más.

–¿Nada más? Nos vamos al médico ahora mismo.

–¡No! Sólo quiero llegar a casa, estoy agotada.

–Wanda, estás sangrando, no quiero que vaya a pasarte nada…

–¿Qué más puede pasarme? Saber que estoy loca es suficiente– espetó interrumpiendo a su madre que la vio con amargura y preocupación entremezcladas.

La señora Maximoff siguió insistiéndole pero ella seguía sin aceptar alegando que no era nada que no se hubiera hecho antes, con resignación tuvo que desistir. Regresaron a casa donde Pietro, gemelo de Wanda los esperaba con la comida ya preparada

—Hola, llegan justo a tiempo— saludó desde la cocina, Wanda lo ignoró dirigiéndose y encerrándose en su habitación como siempre, Pietro salió de la cocina para saludarlas pero sólo se topó con su madre que sentada en la mesa contenía las lágrimas —¿Qué sucede mamá, Wanda está bien?— preguntó de inmediato al verla en ése estado

—No sé si mejora, empeora o sigue igual. Cuando veníamos a casa dijo que no quería dormir así que azotó su frente contra el cristal de la ventana, lastimándose, le dije que fuéramos al médico para que la revisara pero se rehusó— relató con la voz quebrándosele con sólo recordar el suceso, Pietro por su lado sintió un escalofrío atravesar su cuerpo, no supo qué hacer más que abrazar a su madre susurrándole en su idioma natal que todo estaría bien aunque ni él mismo lo creyera.

Wanda había sido diagnosticada con esquizofrenia desde hacía unos cuántos meses, dicha noticia en lugar de darles tranquilidad aumentó la tensión en la familia. Los fármacos la dejaban dopada a un grado casi alarmante, tuvieron que hablar con los profesores de su escuela para que recibiera todo su apoyo con un poco de "atención especial" y Pietro se volvió mucho más sobreprotector, Wanda por su lado se sentía atrapada en un laberinto sin salida rodeada de drogas y sádicas bromas que su mente le jugaba.

Debía admitir que con el medicamento las voces habían disminuido pero no desaparecido, en ocasiones la visitaban por las noches quitándole el sueño por varios días dibujando bajo sus párpados terribles ojeras debía disimular con maquillaje y una sonrisa tan falsa como su esperanza por mejorar.

Encerrada en su cuarto, se apresuraba a teclear la dirección que aquél chico misterioso le proporcionó recordando sus palabras con lujo de detalle:

— _Las malas lenguas dicen que no eres del todo normal, que careces de control sobre ti misma y tiendes a lesionarte por la desesperación. Yo puedo ayudarte y curarte por completo pero a cambio debes ir hoy a media noche_ —dicho esto arrancó un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno para anotar la dirección y dársela con una sonrisa que no supo descifrar.

Al dar con el lugar juró que se trataba de una broma sintiéndose tonta por caer tan fácilmente en ella

—Un cementerio. Qué estúpida fui— bajó la pantalla de su laptop y se dejó caer en su cama, decepcionada. Las lágrimas lentamente se acumularon nublándole la vista, jugar de esa forma tan cruel con su enfermedad era algo indescriptible, se sentía tonta, ingenua. De repente la notificación de un mensaje de texto captó su atención, tomó su móvil y lo abrió

 _"No es ninguna broma, si en verdad deseas curarte es allí donde debes ir._

 _Loki"_

Wanda se levantó de golpe una vez terminó de leerlo ¿Cómo rayos obtuvo su número?

—¿De dónde obtuviste mi número celular?—texteó esperando su respuesta pero ésta nunca llegó.

Llevó una mano a su cabeza para no entrar en crisis y calmar sus nervios afectados por el repentino mensaje, abrió de nuevo su laptop que se quedó justo en la dirección que tenía que visitar.

—Ya no tienes nada más qué perder— dicho esto buscó la forma más rápida de llegar al lugar.

Llegó la noche, se las tuvo que ingeniar para salir de su casa, tomar un taxi y arribar al punto de reunión.

La noche era fresca, Wanda se abrazó frotando sus brazos buscando calentarse con la fricción, revisó su reloj faltaban 10 minutos para la media noche.

—¿Me buscaba, bella dama?— dijo a sus espaldas asustando a la pelirroja que giró bruscamente, Loki rió sutilmente —Lo lamento, creo que te asusté.

—Terminemos con esto ¿quieres? — exigió encogiéndose de hombros con sus brazos cruzados

—Vaya, una chica exigente. Bien, sígueme.

El chico traía un traje bastante extraño junto a una especie de báculo que frente a la mirada atónita de la menor alumbraba el sendero. El aire chocaba contra las copas de los árboles emitiendo un sonido escalofriante, tanto que alteraba sus débiles nervios. Caminaron entre las tumbas adentrándose en un área aparentemente olvidada del cementerio, lápidas rotas, gastadas por el tiempo y decoradas por horribles telarañas estremecieron su piel haciéndola dudar de su decisión.

—¿Estás segura de querer renunciar— preguntó Laufeyson sin voltear a verla, Wanda abrió sus ojos como platos, el terror se apoderó de ella y entonces estalló

—¿Cómo rayos sabes lo que pienso? ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número? ¿¡Quién o qué demonios eres!?— exigió histérica temblando y no precisamente de frío. Su compañero se detuvo, giró dejándole de dar la espalda y sonrió de forma lisonjera

—Haces demasiadas preguntas aun cuando seré yo quien te cure de tu mal, pero está bien, te responderé ¡Soy un hechicero! El ser más poderoso y aquel que conoce hasta los secretos más oscuros de éste mundo. Puedo leer tus pensamientos, tus sueños, sentir tus peores miedos y todas tus inseguridades. ¡Soy tu salvador!— extendió sus brazos con aire de grandeza, una fuerte ventisca atacó repentina seguidas de velas encendiéndose en círculo con ellos al centro. Wanda tembló, miró a su alrededor sorprendida y atemorizada preguntándose en qué diablos se había metido. —¡Wanda Maximoff! Soy tu salvador, el único que puede curarte y darte la vida que desde hace meses te fue arrebatada ¿Estás dispuesta a seguir con el ritual para acabar con las voces que te aquejan?— la cuestionó señalándola con ése cetro, seguía viendo a todos lados, el escenario era perturbador, sentía que en cualquier momento Loki traería a algún pobre animal para darlo en sacrificio como en las películas de terror que tanto le gustaban a Pietro. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza pensando su respuesta con cuidado —Te advierto que no tienes mucho tiempo.— eso aceleró la toma de su decisión, no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo pero fuera lo fuera si le podía quitar esa maldita enfermedad lo tomaría sin importar el precio

—Sí, estoy dispuesta— contestó segura de sus palabras

—¡Maravilloso!— dijo entusiasmado —Sin embargo, mi magia exige precios altos a cambio de sus bondadosos beneficios y aún no hemos hablado de cómo me vas a pagar.— sus ilusones se vinieron abajo al escuchar esas palabras ¿Pago? Por Dios, no tenía dinero

—¿Qué clase de pago? No tengo dinero para darte…— Loki la calló poniendo su dedo índice en sus delicados labios

—No hablo de dinero, querida, sino de algo más.

—¿De qué se trata?

—No te interesa el precio a pagar si logras deshacerte de tu enfermedad y eso suena bien, me agradan las personas arriesgadas. Quiero algo especial, algo que venga de ti— Wanda tragó saliva suponiendo lo peor sin embargo ya estaba allí y no podía dar marcha atrás

—¿Qué deseas de mí?— inquirió nerviosa

—A tu hermano, más específicamente el alma de tu hermano. — al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar tapar su boca para no soltar un grito cayendo de rodillas sobre la tierra ¿Entregar a Pietro? No, que pidiera otra cosa, incluso su cuerpo si así lo deseaba pero no a Pietro, no a su hermano

—No por favor, lo que sea menos Pietro— suplicó al borde de las lágrimas

—No puedes obtener algo sin dar nada a cambio, el alma de tu hermano a cambio de tu cordura, piénsalo. Tienes 5 minutos.

Jamás 5 minutos se le habían hecho tan cortos, sentía que en cualquier segundo tendría otra crisis, su respiración era agitada como si le presionaran el pecho, entregar a su hermano era algo que nunca tuvo en mente y debía escoger pronto.

Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza pensando qué hacer, deseó por primera vez que esto fuera sólo un episodio más que acabaría en cualquier momento despertando en el piso de su cuarto con su familia rodeándola, desgraciadamente todo era real y tenía una decisión qué tomar.

La angustia se apoderó de ella obligándola a llorar, estaba a punto de hacer la peor estupidez de su vida ¿De verdad sería capaz de vender el alma de la persona que más ha amado para recuperar la salud?

—Prométeme… Prométeme que no lo dañaras.

—Te lo prometo— Wanda inclinó su cabeza, sollozando dio su respuesta final

—Acepto— respondió en un hilo de voz

—Sabía decisión— nuevamente dirigió el cetro hacia su persona, de la piedra que tenía en la punta una luz verde esmeralda emergió encerrándola en una esfera de energía. Las voces atacaron de nuevo, confundida gritó que él prometió que iban a parar a lo que Loki respondió: —Paciencia, esto aún no termina.

Unos movimientos más de su cetro, unas frases en un idioma que la chica no conocía y las voces cesaron, ya no tenía ansiedad ni miedo. Pero se sintió agotada y terminó por cerrar los ojos.

Sus párpados fueron abriéndose lentamente reconociendo de inmediato el lugar donde se hallaba, era su habitación. Confundida se sentó al filo de su cama, miró sus manos y se preguntó

—¿Fue… Todo fue sólo un sueño?—su tono bailó entre la incredulidad y la decepción ¿Se encontraba tan mal que soñaba con personas que manejan magia y piden el alma como pago para trabajo? —Creo que terminaste de perder la cordura— se dijo con una sonrisa floja

Pasaron los días y con el tiempo comprobó que todo lo sucedido ésa noche no fue un sueño. Llevaba semanas sin escuchar voces, sin tener alusiones y sin probar ni una pastilla para calmar su enfermedad, debía estar feliz de no ser por la culpa que cargaba por vender el alma de su hermano. Aunado a dicha carga emocional Wanda ahora poseía poderes fuera de lo ordinario, poderes que no tenía idea de cómo controlar.

Por otro lado, Pietro actuaba normal; bromista, celoso, sobreprotector con ella y pensó que el pelinegro se había retractado cambiando la petición de su alma por darle la tarea de aprender a manera esos poderes.

Una mañana Magda había salido de compras dejando a los gemelos a cargo de la casa. Pietro escuchaba música en su habitación mientras Wanda leía un poco, de repente una voz apareció en su cabeza

—¿Aún recuerdas nuestro trato?

—¿Quién está ahí?— preguntó levantándose de un salto de su lugar

—Loki ¿Quién más? No te habrás olvidado de mi paga ¿O sí, querida Wanda?— su piel se erizó, pensó que todo había quedado saldado sin embargo se había equivocado

—Pero me has dado estos poderes que no puedo controlar, creí que éste sería el pago, una especie de castigo.

—Oh pequeña e ingenua Wanda, esos poderes ya residían en ti, mi ritual sólo te ayudó a despertarlos y ahora es responsabilidad tuya aprender a controlarlos. Mientras encuentras la forma reclamaré mi pago— entonces la voz de Pietro gritando desgarradoramente alertó a la chica que corrió de inmediato a su habitación

—¡Pietro!— cuando entró lo encontró en el piso, inconsciente. De inmediato lo auxilió haciéndolo volver en sí, una especie de símbolo adornada su cuello

—¿Qué es esto?

—La firma que indica que ahora su alma es de mi propiedad— contestó Loki en un lejano susurro. Wanda se recargó en el pecho del albino donde comenzó a llorar ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Las semanas siguientes fueron aún peor, Pietro desertaba a altas horas de la madrugada aterrorizado y bañado en sudor, decía "soñar" que mataba gente a sangre fría por órdenes de un sujeto cuy rostro desconocía, la pelirroja lo abrazaba con cariño mientras su alma se desmoronaba por dentro, ella lo había llevado a ése abismo, todo por un deseo egoísta que no supo controlar.

Ésa misma tarde Magda, preocupada ahora por el estado de su hijo fue en busca de un neurólogo dejando a los chicos solos, la menor consolaba a su hermano que había tenido "otro mal sueño" cuando sus poderes se desataron otra vez. Libros, muebles, lámparas comenzaron a levitar ante los ojos de ambos gemelos

—No, no, ahora no por favor.

—Wanda… ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó asustado el muchacho una vez que la escuchó —¿Tienes algo que ver en esto?— la aludida no respondió, o sabía cómo reaccionaría él si le contaba que efectivamente ella era la causante de todo eso —Hermana, por favor responde.

—Yo…— clavó su mirada al suelo como si allí estuviera la respuesta correcta para dar, Pietro se hincó sosteniéndola del mentón para encontrarse con su mirada.

—Contéstame por favor ¿Esto lo haces tú?— la mirada atemorizada de Pietro y la culpa que cargaba le hicieron soltar la verdad

—Sí, desde unos días estos… Poderes despertaron en mí pero no sé controlarlos, se desatan sin que yo lo desee y no puedo hacer que paren— respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos, Pietro la abrazó, protector como siempre a pesar de estar temblando, ella le correspondió mas dicho contacto se vio interrumpido por un monstruo que de un manotazo lanzó al chico que se estrelló contra la puerta del cuarto. Sin perder un segundo se dirigió a él sin considerar que era blanco fácil para el enemigo y así fue, éste la capturó con suma facilidad acercándola a su horrible rostro y abriendo su boca, quería devorarla.

—¡Aléjate de mí!— extendió su mano y una esfera de energía roja salió de ella golpeando al monstruo que la soltó de inmediato, al caer tomó a Pietro, aún inconsciente, pasando su brazo por sus hombros y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación. Su casa había cambiado, era una especie de laberinto con puertas hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando y por qué le estaba sucediendo ¿Acaso era una especie de prueba? Se dejó de divagaciones y caminó hacía donde creyó prudente, abrió la primer puerta que encontró topándose con una cama y un tocador, parecía seguro así que dejó a Pietro recostado allí

—Lo lamento hermano, de no haber sido por mi egoísmo nada de esto estaría pasando— chilló hincada al borde de la cama escuchando gemidos horripilantes al otro lado de la puerta —¡Basta ya! ¡Dejen de hacer esto!— suplicó llorando aún en su lugar. Nada podría comparar lo que ocurría ahí más que decir que había entrado al mismísimo infierno.

Pasó un largo rato allí, sus nervios se encontraban al borde del colapso tal y como era cuando le daba un episodio, todo empeoró cuando su gemelo empezó a volverse transparente hasta desaparecer frente a sus ojos

—¡No, Pietro, Pietro despierta! ¿A dónde lo llevan? ¡Déjenlo aquí!— esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para que Wanda, nublada por la ira saliera a combatir a los demonios que la esperaban tras la puerta.

Finalmente logró controlar sus poderes matando a cada uno de ellos sin piedad, desmembrándolos, haciéndolos explotar, siendo una sádica asesina exigiendo la ubicación de su hermano.

Creyó haber terminado con todos, corriendo por un largo pasillo que no había recorrido se encontró con Loki a unos metros de ella, su sangre hirvió de inmediato, él prometió curarla de la esquizofrenia, no dañar a su hermano y darle la tranquilidad que dicha enfermedad le quitó

—¡Eres un bastardo! Nada de esto fue lo que pedí.

—Por supuesto que sí, logré eliminar las voces de tu cabeza pero nunca dije que ello no conllevara efectos secundarios. Uno nunca sabe qué puede hacer la magia negra.

—¿Magia… Negra?

—Así es, niña estúpida. Sólo fuiste una de mis víctimas que encontré perfecta para jugar un rato, romper la cordura de los débiles es algo tan fácil y divertido— se burló dibujando una sonrisa cínica y despiadada. Wanda se sintió idiota por haber caído en su maldito juego, sin contemplación corrió hacía él con un vidrio en la mano, el contrario trató de defenderse pero una patada rompió su guardia y lo lanzó lejos dejándolo noqueado por el golpe, era su oportunidad, se acercó a él y clavándole el vidrio en el estómago con rabia. Todo había acabado, la casa volvió a ser la misma dándole a la pelirroja un alivió tremendo

—W…. Wanda….— el hilo de voz llamó su atención, dirigió su mirada a Loki y enorme fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no era él, sino su hermano Pietro…

—Por Dios…— no podía ser, Wanda había matado a Loki, hace unos segundos el que estaba ahí era Loki, no su hermano. El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho —No, no, Pietro aguanta, resiste por favor ¡Resiste!— berreaba buscando detener la hemorragia con sus manos pero no fue suficiente, esos ojos azules poco a poco fueron perdiendo su brillo hasta que se apagaron para siempre. —¡Pietro!— gritó desgarrada al unísono, golpeaba su cabeza con sus puños, revolvía su cabello y lo jaloneaba frenética mientras la risa macabra de Loki hacía eco entre las paredes de la casa de los Maximoff.

Magda no entendía cómo fue que pasó, los psiquiatras le dijeron que la enfermedad evolucionó volviéndola paranoica y desatando ése arranque violento que desembocó en el asesinato del mayor. Veía destruida a su hija sentada en aquel cuarto siendo interrogada por los detectives, ella se encontraba ensimismada, con la mirada perdida y respondiendo algunas incoherencias.

El día del juicio llegó, tomó algo de tiempo dictaminar la sentencia de la chica dados los antecedentes de enfermedad mental.

—Wanda Maximoff es encontrada culpable por el cargo de homicidio en primer grado, cumplirá una condena de 10 años en el hospital psiquiátrico St. Marcus. Se cierra la sesión— el martillazo sobre el estrado declara el destino de la chica. Ésta es llevada por los oficiales a un auto donde sería trasladada al hospital.

Sus poderes seguían activos, a pesar de estar esposada jugueteó con sus dedos alterando la realidad de los oficiales, cayeron en una especie de pesadilla que los hizo estrellarse contra un muro de contención. Wanda terminó encajada entre la puerta trasera y el asiento con un pedazo de metal atravesando su abdomen

—Espero… Que pueda encontrarte del otro lado— dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir para siempre.


End file.
